


Tabris Approves

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of missing moments and expansions from the Alistair romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabris Approves

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep finding half finished fic in my drafts, what HAPPENED last month that lead to this many forgotten fics. The world may never know.

Grey Warden Alistair makes Tabris laugh.

It's a damn good first impression, given that she hasn't even _smiled_ in two weeks when she meets him. She's been in survival mode ever since leaving the alienage, half convinced one of the Arl's men is going to leap out of the bushes. The rare moments of perceived safety haven't been much better; she's mourning her entire way of life.

That stupid quip about naming a child after the disgruntled mage startles her right out of that mindset. She laughs before she can even consider possible repercussions. The mage shoots her a dark look before agreeing to Alistair's request.

Alistair opens with a joke when he addresses her specifically, and it feels so _good_ to go along with it. As startling as it is to find in a human, and a human _man_ at that, she can see the promise of a friendship here.

*

Tabris has never had trouble making friends, but how fast she bonds with Alistair is a little startling. She naturally gravitates towards him while they're out hunting darkspawn, unsettled by Daveth's slimy flirtation and immediately suspicious of Jory's motivations. Alistair and Daveth both seem to have reasons for being there similar to hers, with the Wardens being the better of two choices. The fact that Jory volunteered reminds her too much of glory-hungry city guards, overeager and quick to pull their swords on anyone perceived as a thief.

The fact that he's willing to let her stop and pick herbs to cure a sick hound without a single complaint only further endears her.

By the time they're getting their battle assignments, Tabris isn't nervous about being alone with him. If anything, she's happy about sharing a post. It's a quiet one, sure, but she isn't here for the honor of dying in combat and Alistair can tell her more about the day-to-day of being a Warden while they wait.

Things go tits up. Tabris is starting to see a pattern in her life.

*

"Oh, oh! What about Barkspawn? That's a clever name, right?"

Tabris laughs until her sides hurt. They name the dog Barkspawn.

*

Morrigan sleeps at a distance from the rest of them. Tabris takes advantage of that, those first few nights. She can feel the misery radiating off her new friend, and pulls her bedroll close to his.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks, scratching behind Barkspawn's ears when the dog settles his head into her lap. When Alistair looks puzzled, she elaborates. "Duncan."

They talk until the fire starts to burn low. Alistair tells her all about a man she barely knew, and she tells Alistair about how she met her own first meeting with him. She ends up confiding far more about what happened than she intended to. She hadn't realized how badly she'd needed to say the words aloud until they were pouring out of her, like lancing a boil.

In the morning, she worries they'll be awkward around each other, something they can't afford as the last Wardens left in Ferelden. Instead, the confession seems to have unified them, Alistair easily taking a place at her side at breakfast and staying there most of the day.

*

By the time they reach the Dalish, the first stop on the list, she's starting to notice him watching her. He always looks away when she catches him, his face and ears going red. It's not something she usually associates with humans; elven boys have looked at her that way before, but with humans, it's always been this disgusting leer. It's foreign and more than a little bizarre, but also oddly appealing.

Alistair _fancies_ her.

And, Maker, he's so painfully _obvious_ about it. He gives her the least-burned bits of food when it's his turn to cook, his eyes go soft and warn when she smiles at him, and he practically trembles with delight every time she touches him.

So she starts finding excuses to do more of it.

She's never seen someone _melt_ the way Alistair does when she ruffles his hair the first time. It's casual enough to play off as a friendly gesture, but the bubbles that pop in her chest when he sighs blissfully are not a sign of platonic affection.

That may pose a problem.

*

It has been a while since Tabris thought about sex, and much longer since she thought about romance. She'd had an arranged marriage, after all. No use getting caught up in daydreams of being swept off her feet.

Alistair, though, is pushing both things to the top of her mind, even as she fights werewolves and befriends assassins. She's getting addicted to touching him, and people are starting to notice. She _aches_ for it when she tries to stop, though.

He gets a knot in one of her shoulders and she can only watch him uncomfortable for a few hours before she caves and offers to fix it. She digs her thumbs into the muscle and feels lightheaded; he smells amazing, like sweat and metal. Her heartbeat pounds between her legs and her chest is tight with a mixture of affection and pure, primal _want_.

When he smiles gratefully at her afterwards, she isn't sure if she wants to hug him or feel him panting against her mouth.

*

Redcliffe is a bump in the road, so to speak.

Tabris is angry. Maker, she has every _right_ to be angry. He knows how involved the nobility is in this mess, how could he be dishonest with her? She doesn't shout at him, but things are tense for the rest of the day until they make camp and she finally approaches him about it.

She's snippier than she should be, when he's sharing something that's clearly deeply personal and painful, but she can't help it. She's hurt that he hadn't trusted her.

"I _do_ like you, and not because of your blood," She mutters towards the end of the discussion, and the sheer surprise in his expression makes her wonder if this is the first time anyone ever has.

*

On the way to the circle, he gives her a rose. She wears it in her hair, and smiles when she catches him looking.

*

Their first kiss is awkward, neither of them quite sure how to move. Tabris has never kissed anyone this tall, and Alistair has never kissed anyone, full stop.

He calls her beautiful and it makes her _giggle_. Like a bloody village girl. She wants to kiss him again, to keep that besotted look on his face.

After that, _all_ she wants to do is kiss him. She kisses him after battles, when they stop to eat, when he teases her, before bed and in the mornings. Really, any time she can get away with it, and a fair number of times when she can't. She's never been this keyed up before, constantly itching to be pressed up against him.

He turns her down for sex the first time she asks, but rushes off to bed immediately afterwards. The certainty that he's touching himself because of her is heady and wonderful.

She can wait. This is worth waiting.

*

Before they head off to meet the dwarves, they track down Alistair's sister. Tabris is used to the tight community of her alienage, where her father had played a major role in raising her cousins. She expects it to be awkward but not much worse than that.

She hasn't been so wrong since the ogre in the tower.

Alistair is devastated; Tabris has to take a deep breath and remind herself that punching goldanna won't help anyone.

Instead, she takes his hand and gives it a firm squeeze. 

"I care about you."

*

He invites her to sleep with him the way men in Leliana's tales confess their love.

She's on him the moment the tent flaps have fallen closed. Pushing him onto his back, she digs her fingers into his hair and kisses him fiercely. He moans and hugs her tight around the waist. She slides a thigh between his legs and relishes the way it makes him shudder.

"Ears," she breathes against his open mouth. When that gets her nothing more than a dazed look, she grabs one of his hands and pushes it against her ear. He runs his thumb along the cartilage and she groans, leaning into.

Leaving him to play, she ducks her head to suck a hickey onto his neck. The arm still around her middle tightens and he pinches her ear.

She can hear the start of the word 'sorry' come out of his mouth, but the accidental move had been a good one. Her back arches and she whines.

"Alistair, _shit_ , take some clothes off before I try to fuck you _through_ them," she pants, sitting up in his lap to pull off her own tunic. When she can see again, she finds him staring at her instead of disrobing. He's seen her in her smalls before, at that blasted temple, but then he'd been taking pains not to stare.

She smirks and undoes the lacing with a tug. Her newly freed breasts hold his focus entirely.

"If you take your shirt off, you can touch," she promises. She's never seen anyone take their clothes off quite that fast.

She laughs warmly and pushes him by the shoulders to nudge him onto his back. Elven eyes are a blessing-- even in the dark, she can watch his throat move when he swallows. This time, she straddles his hips, steadying herself with hands on his stomach. The muscles here are trembling, and she scratches with her nails just hard enough to make him buck.

"Maker," He breathes.

"Tabris, actually."

That startles a laugh out of him, and she takes her moment to slide down over the hard ridge of his cock. The pressure is fantastic; the way he moans is even better.

"Does that feel good, darling?" She asks coyly, grinding down on him until he whimpers.

" _Yes_ ," Alistair sounds pained, and Tabris takes pity. She grabs one of his hands from where he's holding her hips and puts it on her chest. He squeezes reflexively, a little too hard but immediately lightening up to a more gentle touch. She sighs happily and reaches down to undo the knots holding her smallclothes in place.

Alistair is too enthralled by her breasts to notice until she's shuffling backwards to pull his trousers out of the way. She watches his eyes go wide and his mouth fall open. She grins, feeling ridiculously attractive.

"Go ahead," She says, guiding his hand towards the patch of hair between her legs. She hasn't gotten him out of his pants yet, but if he wants to admire her, she can work with that.

He strokes her so gently, like he's afraid he'll hurt her. His hand comes away wet and he looks up at her, cautious hope in his eyes.

"Is it always--"

Tabris snorts and shakes her head.

"No, love. That's for you."

"Oh." If she wasn't so deeply aroused, she might have laughed when that made his cock twitch. Instead, she leans forward until she can kiss him.

Before he gets a chance to really kiss her back, she's back up, pulling his trousers and underthings down out of the way. He holds his breath while she looks at him, waiting for the verdict. He doesn't need to worry; the cock she's just exposed is hard and thick, with a bit of a curve up towards his stomach. She likes it.

Tabris runs an experimental finger from the base to the tip, tracing the edge of the foreskin. Alistair can't hold his breath through that-- it escapes in staccato little whimpers.

"Fuck," Tabris takes him in hand. "Sweet Andraste, you're hard."

"Y-yes," Alistair squirms under her, hips twitching in a helpless bid for more friction.

Tabris shifts until he brushes up against her, feels him jolt at the first touch of slick heat against his cock. From there it's simple to guide him to her opening and sink down.

It hurts. Not badly, more of a sharp ache than anything else, and it slides sideways into pleasure-pain when Alistair bucks underneath her. The edge of hurt doesn't fade entirely as her body adjusts, but it softens until it's ignorable. She focuses on the way he's panting, the muscles bunching under her palms and the feeble attempts he makes to keep his eyes open.

Rocking against him creates a push-pull of pressure in her gut, an almost full-body sensation that builds until she can feel it tingling in her fingertips. She squeezes down on that feeling, letting it rush up until she's gasping.

The first hints of an orgasm are gathering when Alistair abruptly goes stiff under her.

"Oh, _oh_ Tabris--"

Tabris makes a noise that she hopes is encouraging. She's too caught up in the moment to evaluate it. Either way, she gets to feel Alistair shake apart, moaning his pleasure loud enough for the whole camp to hear. She doesn't care, _Maker_ , as long as she gets to hear him, she doesn't care who else might be listening.

"Kiss me," She demands once his spine has dropped out of its arch. He immediately obeys, in spite of being so out of breath it's half impossible. The angle is awkward almost to the point of pain, but it's worth it to keep him inside her while she finishes herself off.

The flickers of smooth pleasure spark and catch fire abruptly when he lurches out of the kiss to bite her ear instead.

*

"Sometimes he has brilliant ideas of his own, too," Tabris tells Leliana, pride rich in her voice.

Her friend's giggling attracts Alistair's attention, but, hey, she wants to brag.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)! Come talk to me!


End file.
